guildofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Runes
Inscribed stone, that empower or grant additional effects to armor and weapon. Need to be inserted into socket to activate effect. Sockets are present in all equipment pieces of rare and higher quality. Depending on rarity of equip, amount of sockets may vary. Type of slots might vary too(doesn't affect Class Sets).Once piece of equipment with socket is obtained, Aidan, The Runesmith, will be available and help to familiarize with rune handling process. Usage and Acquisition Runes can be found anywhere in The World. Found in Common and Crystal chests when running Locations or Dungeons. Sold in Arena shop and at Merchant stall as a rune chests. Most abundantly they are found in Tower of Trial. To the notice, however, only Tower of Trial and Golden Chest from merchant holds Legendary grade runes. Once acquired runes can be inserted into equipment or infused with each other. When runes are infused their effects becomes stronger as well as their value. If a better rune is found, the older one can be removed and used to empower newer one. Removing runes cost gold but fee is very small. Rune sockets The socket quantity and types are fixed in each item. Only a matching type can be inserted into a socket. Unique (purple), legendary (orange) and set items have 2 sockets, rare (blue) items have one of the available two. Uncommon (green), and common (grey) items have no sockets. The item socket list is the following: Rune Types Runes, aside from normal rarity and tiers sorting, can be classified as Damage, Stat and Special. Their shape and engraving are permanent attributes and specify what kind of rune it is. Engravings are in fact stylized letters(I.e. Resistance Status rune have stylized letter R engraved) so it's possible to know what rune has been looted without reading note. While not exactly a type, Flawed Rune, is a kind of rune piece that have no other value than extra gold from sell or empowerment of a formed rune. Damage Runes Damage runes deal damage to your enemies. Attack runes have a 10% chance to activate when attacking Damage Reflection runes have a 10% chance to activate when taking damage of the appropriate type (melee or ranged). * Attack Runes ** Lightning Arc (target) - 10% chance to create a chain lightning that jumps between enemies. ** Poison Touch (target) - 10% chance to poison the enemy. The poison have slowing effects. ** Ice Blast (melee) - 10% chance to create a chilling explosion that deals damage and slows nearby enemies ** Flame Blast (melee) - 10% chance to create a fiery Explosion ** Death Cloud (target) - 10% chance to create a cloud of vapor that deals damage to enemies within it. ** Magic Arrows Rune (random target) - Whenever you attack, there's a 10% chance to launch multiple magic missiles at random enemies * Damage Reflection Runes ** Damage Reflection - Whenever you are dealt damage by an (melee) attack, there is a 10% chance to launch a counterattack. Reflected attack considered as "melee" and subjected to Wizard's Auras effects. ** Missle Reflection - Whenever you are dealt damage by a ranged attack, there is a 10% chance to launch a projectile at the attacker ** Poison Skin - Whenever you are dealt damage by an (melee) attack, there is a 10% chance to poison the enemy. Stat Runes Stat runes increase your characters statistics. * Critical Accuracy Rune - Increases your Critical Rating, making you more likely to score a Critical Hit that does more damage. * Health Rune - Increases your Max Health. These bonus Health Points are not affected by Health multipliers. * Resistance Rune - Increases your Status Effects Resistance, leading you faster recovery times from Stun, Freeze, etc. * Evasion Rune - Increases your Evasion, making it harder for enemies to hit you. Special Runes These runes have the same shape, and go into the same socket. Yoo can have maximum 3 of them. * Greed Rune - Whenever you kill an enemy, there's a 15% chance, to generate additional gold. Having multiple runes only increases the amount of gold. * XP Rune Flawed Runes Flawed runes can only be used to upgrade other runes at the Runecrafter.Category:Item